The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant botanically known as Sutera grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balabolav’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during June 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Sutera cultivars that continuously flower with attractive flower coloration, dark green-colored foliage, excellent basal branching, and spreading growth habit.
The new Sutera cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Sutera grandiflora breeding selection designated 5370-2, not patented, characterized by its blush white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and semi-upright and trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2005 in a controlled environment at Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2005 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.